Same experiences
by YuuyaKizami21
Summary: When Neon gets kidnapped, a boy her age with raven hair comes to her rescue. Since then she began to have feelings for him. Takes place after the final episode (2011 anime). Gon X Neon, slight AU where Neon is at the same age as Gon. Rated K plus for the romantic finale.
1. Meeting Gon

Somewhere in YorkNew City...

Neon POV

I am walking alone in the streets, those bodyguards really are too keen on keeping me from leaving my home! As i continued to walk, i felt someone's hand covers my mouth! A kidnapper! I tried to struggle but to no avail. I was being carried to the nearby Alleyway. He then dropped me furiously. I looked up to see his face is filled with lust.

I regret it. I regret going out alone. I was ready for my impeding fate.

"STOP IT!" A boy's voice screamed.

We both looked at the source of the voice, to see a boy at my age with spiky raven hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a green jacket and a pair of green shorts. He is carrying a backpack with what seems to be a fishing pole in it.

"You've got guts, Boy!" The kidnapper mocked.

"Who you callin' Boy!? I am Gon Freecs! Son of Ging!" The boy said angrily.

"So stop standing there like an idiot, and fight!" The kidnapper taunted, before charging at Gon.

That was when i see it. Gon stretched his arms to the back, and i saw some yellow light emitting from the hands.

"First comes Rock!" Gon said, the ground now shaking, but the Kidnapper still charges at him.

"Jan... Ken... Ji!" Gon chanted, before making a scissors gesture with his right hand, and stabs the charging kidnapper in the chest.

"Blgh!" The kidnapper coughed, blood coming out of his chest and mouth, before falling back to the ground.

Gon then walked close to me, before reaching out his right hand.

"Are you OK, Miss?" He said.

The moment he said that, i began to feel warm, is this what they call love?

I then took his hand and stood up.

"T-Thank you v-very much!"

"Ah! Of course! Well, i gotta go now."

He then walked to the entrance of the alleyway, only to be punched by someone. He has blonde hair, and scarlet eyes when angry, Kurapika!

"Ojou-Sama! You OK? Are you hurt?" He asked, coming close to me.

"Umm... That Boy saved me, so you don't have to punch him." I said, my face feels warm right now.

"Oh! I'm sorry, to whoever i hit-" Kurapika said, before gasping.

"G-Gon! Are you OK? I'm sorry i hit you!" He said, his eyes turned into tiny and white.

He knows Gon?

"Actually Ojou-Sama, Gon is one of my best friends."

Those words surprised me. Kurapika's best friend!?

"Well, we gotta go now. I gotta take you home first, then Gon to the Docks. I think he wanted to go home. He already met his Father after all."

"M-Met his father?"

"Yes, His father never took care of him since he was a baby, and had his sister to raise him."

Then he has the same type of condition as i am. We both rarely see our dads.

Well, I guess I'll meet him again, once he came back here.

To be continued

A/N Well there goes my first Hunter X Hunter fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy reading this! More characters (Including Hisoka, Killua, And Alluka) Will appear in later chapters! Well, stay awesome! *Brofist*


	2. Days with Gon

Whale island

Gon's house

Gon is resting on the bed, a bandage on his head due to the heavy punch the day before.

'Man, Kurapika sure is serious about anything'. He thought to himself.

Suddenly the computer, which Gon had forgotten to log off, gives out a notification, Gon then went to see it was an anonymous message that said, "Meet me at the front of your house ~ Your secret admirer" With a heart symbol at the end of the message.

"Good grieves, another fanatical girl?" Gon asked himself, before he heard the doorbell rang.

Gon then turned off the computer and headed to the front door. There was no one, but there is a letter on the ground.

"Oh! did i say in front of your house? I mean back at York New."

Gon then sighed, as he just got back from there. However, being the energetic boy as he is, he puts on his usual green jacket, gave his goodbye and went to the pier. At the pier, he met someone unexpected, Hisoka.

Why would a psychopath like him be here? Gon then got closer to him before greeting.

"Hey, Hisoka."

"Mm? Gon? What are you doing here?"

"I live nearby, Hisoka. I just wanna go to York New City."

"What coincidence, i was heading there too- Wait, why do you want to go back to that city?"

"I've got a letter from a 'secret admirer', and it said that i should meet her there."

Hisoka stayed silent, Gon is popular around women, but now another secret admirer? Hisoka scratches his head.

"I'll guard you on the way then, that place is not a safe place for kids like you. Anyways, where is Killua and his sister?"

"I parted ways with them both days ago, before going to York New city to buy a rare, high quality fishing pole with the money i got from winning Greed Island. Right when i exited the store, i found this girl, about to get beat by a man in an alleyway, i saved her, and Foilah! I'm back here as i met Kurapika not long afterwards."

"Oh.."

Then a ship arrived and the duo went aboard. During the voyage, Hisoka plays with his cards, while Gon looked at the waters, where fishes and dolphins and swimming, until he didn't see the island anymore, they went already far enough.

Hours later, at night, They arrived at York New city. Gon and Hisoka parted ways upon getting off the ship, and said their goodbyes. Now Gon had a simple objecive, finding this secret admirer. As Gon walked away from the docks and into the city streets, he saw Kurapika walking around.

Gon then called out to him and asked who is the secret admirer, as he sensed that Kurapika had a connection to her. Kurapika then led Gon to a mafia mansion, which belongs to the nostrade family. Upon being at the recruitment office, Kurapika, who revealed that he was the bodyguard leader, offered Gon to be recruited.

Gon accepted it, and Kurapika ordered him to follow Kurapika to the Room where the Boss' daughter was. Gon seemed unphased by the bodyguard's corpse which is sticking to a wall. Upon reaching the room, Gon was surprised to see that the secret admirer turns out to be the girl he saved days ago. She is currently sitting on a chair near her desk, with a pen in her hand. There were also female attendants in the room, who blushed upon seeing Gon.

"Oh, Hello Gon." She greeted cheerfully.

"Oh, you're the girl i saved before, right, well... Hello!" Gon greeted back cheerfully, before asking "What are my new orders, Miss?" His kind offers touched her.

"N-no, please c-call me Neon, p-please?" She said shyly.

"OK, what are your orders, Neon-San?" This time, his formality in calling people touched Neon even more, her blush is now deep red.

She then fainted, her right hand dropped the pen.

"Neon-Sama! Are you OK!?" one of the attendants rushed and checked on her.

The other attendants chuckled a bit.

The next day, Gon, and Melody were tasked by Kurapika to guard Neon as she wanted to travel around the city via limo. The 3 of them got into the same limo where Neon was.

At first, when Kurapika sat next to her, Neon, being her usual spoiled self, orders Kurapika to hand her a drink. However, Neon then refused as her drink was not warm, then she squirmed at her seat. Gon then went close to her and asked "Neon-San, what do you want to drink?".

In Neon's vision, there was a cupid behind Gon who shoots an arrow straight to her heart. Neon then said "A cup of tea would be nice, warm or cold is OK."

Kurapika and Melody then looked at each other, and sweat dropped.

"Gon sure is good around women, right Kurapika?"

"Y-you're right."

The next day again, Neon went out of the mansion alone, but was stopped by a random guard, as he fears that what happened days ago may occur again. However Neon plead childishly, and called the guard a meanie. The unnamed guard then offered that he will guard her, which made her tantrum even worse.

Suddenly Gon appears and said, "What's going on here, Neon-San?" This time, 2 cupid arrows hit her, her face turned beet red, and her eyes were heart-shaped, but Gon didn't see them, ironically.

"I-It's like this, Gon. This meanie here is being a pervert, and wont let me leave."

"I see, Excuse me Sir, but can you please get those dirty thoughts off your head, OK?"

"You BRAT!" the guard screamed, and tried to charge at the couple, but was hold back by Kurapika and Melody.

"Calm down!" Kurapika insisted

"Calm down! Calm down, boy!" Melody insisted too, at that moment, Neon already went out with Gon guarding her.

Another day afterwards, Neon was playing outside while it's raining, and Basho went out of the mansion with an umbrella in hand, and insisted that Neon should go back inside the mansion, or she would get sick from the rain.

Neon then said, "No, Don't wanna!" before sticking out her tongue at Basho, which annoys him.

And yet again, Gon appears, he walked out to Neon. Basho noticed this, and is curious about how he is gonna ever bring her back inside.

"Neon-San, let's get back inside, you would catch a cold if you stay out in this rain." He said, lending her a hand.

And this time, 5 cupids appear and shoots at Neon's Heart simultaneously.

"OK!" Neon replied, her face red. She then hold Gon's hand, and shared his umbrella.

Basho's entire body, hair, and even clothes then went white, before collapses to the ground.

unknown to the 3, Kurapika recorded this event using a camera.

Several days afterwards, at the guards' quarters, Basho, Squala, and Kurapika began to discuss about Neon's obsession towards Gon.

Then the door bursted open by Melody, who is panting heavily.

"What's wrong, Melody?" Basho asked.

"It's Neon-Sama!"

"What is it this time?" Kurapika asked.

"She's going to have a date with Gon-San!"

To be continued.

A/N Well hi Guys long time no see, and i would like to say this. You guys are maybe wondering how Gon got back his Nen. I imagine that Gon got it back after hearing Ging's advice. Well anyways, see you guys, and stay awesome!"


	3. Dating Gon (Finale)

"EH!? EEH!? EEEEHHH!?" The random guard squealed awkwardly, walking backwards to the wall in shock.

"When did you hear that, Melody?" Kurapika asked.

"Just now! And they're going to 2 places! A Café, and a Park!" Melody replied in a hurried tone.

However Basho was putting his finger at his chin.

"That's odd, i thought the mistress would never date someone, given her personality."

"That's not the point of talking that right now! I think we should, follow them!? I don't know!" Melody said nervously.

"Maybe we should. I don't want dangerous things happen to my best friend-"

"And your mistress?" Melody asked.

"And yes, my mistress." Kurapika finished his words.

"But how can we even follow them? We don't know which Café they are in right now!" The unnamed guard asked.

"i know someone who's good at stalking people." Kurapika said, picking up his phone and dialled someone.

5 seconds later, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" A male voice said.

"Hey, Killua."

"Oh.. You must be.. Kurapika! Right? What's wrong?"

'My name's just an afterthought?' Kurapika thought to himself and sweat dropped. "I need you to do a favor for me."

"Sure! What problem did you have?"

"Onii-Chan, who are you talking to?" A female voice said nearby Killua.

"A friend of mine, Alluka."

"Who's that?"

"My little sister, so what's your problem?"

"Actually, it's like this..."

a void silence happened for 10 seconds.

"EEEEEHHHH!? GON'S OUT ON A DATE WITH YOUR BOSS' DAUGHTER!?" Killua yelled to the phone in surprise, shocking Alluka, who is taking an ice cream she ordered from one of the waiters.

"Yes, Killua. Would you mind to tell me where he is now?"

"Wait a sec, Oh i see him! He's sitting on the table in front of me, with a blue haired girl. Is that his new girlfriend now?"

"Kind of.. Yeah. Where are you 4 right now?"

"At an outdoor Café nearby York New park. See you!" Killua replied, before hanging up.

'Now come on Gon, let's see how your date goes by now...' Killua thought to himself, and puts on a cyan jacket, a straw hat, and pretends to read a manga book, which was his disguise when he stalked Gon when he was on a date with Palm. Alluka just ate her ice cream while staring at her brother curiously.

"So, how do you meet Kurapika, Gon-San?" Neon asked Gon, her face had a shade of red.

"Well, i met him when i wanted to participate in the annual hunter exam. And that's when our bonds were made." Gon replied, drinking his milkshake.

"Well, the hunter exam's were months ago, did you befriend a girl during that time?"

"Hmm! Just one! Her name's Ponzu. But she's gone during the Chimera Ant assault at the NGL."

"She's... Dead?"

"Yeah, eaten alive, what i could find that time was her hat."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Neon-San."

Silence then came towards the couple. At that time, the 4 bodyguards were spying on the date, each of them brought binoculars just in case, and Kurapika brought also a camera, for both recording and photography.

Neon then started to reach her right hand towards Gon's left hand, who didn't notice it, once she held his hand, the bodyguards (except Kurapika), and Killua, opened their mouths widely, curious about what's gonna happen next.

To their surprise, Gon accepted her hand, making Neon blush even harder. Kurapika then took a picture quickly, so he can show it to Light.

The 2 then rose up from their seats, paid the drinks, and walked to the park. Upon seeing this, the bodyguards, and the Zoldyck siblings rose from their seats (Alluka seems confused), paid their orders, and began to stalk the couple.

"Damn, they both looked so cute together, right?" Melody asked Killua and Kurapika.

"I guess so." Both Kurapika (who's focused) and Killua (who's jealous) replied.

The 6 of them then hid behind a bush, and Kurapika began to record them, while Killua opens his Cellphone's camera.

The couple sat down on a bench, where they looked up at the sky, which is full of stars.

"Wow, they're so beautiful, Gon-San."

"Yeah, just as when i and Killua when we're both were at Whale Island."

"Who's Killua?"

"My bestest friend i've ever met. I hope you could meet him too. I parted ways with him a week ago. I don't know where is he right now."

"Oh."

Both then continued to watch the stars, seconds later, Neon then began to talk, her face is now very red.

"G-Gon-San."

"Yeah, Neon?"

"I'm afraid to say this, but... I think i love you."

Gon seemed unphased.

"I have feelings for you since you rescued me that day. And also, that's the reason i invited you back to York New to work with my other bodyguards. You are more kinder than them."

"Yes, i may seem kind, Neon-San. But i'm not perfect either. I did mistakes too sometimes, such as almost putting both Killua and Kurapika in danger."

"And that's that. You're wise, Gon-San. Promise me you'll never leave my side."

"OK, I promise, and it will last a lifetime."

Gon then pinkie sweared in his own way.

Neon then said "Can you please close your eyes, Gon-San?"

"OK."

seconds later Gon felt a soft pair of lips meeting his. Neon is kissing him, and to her surprise, Gon kissed her back.

Killua then took a picture, his nose bleeding. The bodyguards were nosebleeding as well, except for Kurapika, who's recording the whole scene. Alluka was curious of what happened due to her eyes being covered by The unnamed guard.

seconds later, they stopped kissing due to the lack of oxygen, and stood up. They then went home.

Upon reaching the mansion, Gon saw a man, way older than him, with a frown in his face.

"Oh, Are you Neon-San's father? Well, greetings. My name is Gon Freecss. Am i in trouble for dating your daughter?"

He then smiled. "Trouble? Why would someone who's kind to my precious daughter can be in trouble? I approve your relationship."

Neon then blushed.

Meanwhile, back at the park, the others were reviewing the photos and the video they made. All of their noses were bleeding, except for Kurapika and Alluka.

Back at the mansion, in front of Neon's room, Gon and Neon were chatting.

"Neon-San, good night."

"Good night to you too, Gon-San."

Neon then went inside her room, her attendants then stormed up to her.

"How's your date, Neon-Sama?" All of them asked.

Neon then opened her mouth in surprise, but then closed it and smiled with a blush on her face.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

End

A/N well, that's it. They were both can be actually cute. The reason i made NeoGon (Neon X Gon) is that i found an image while surfing the internet. Neon is seen holding a doll that looks like Gon. Well, that's it. Cya!


End file.
